Item Acquisition Fanfare
Super Metroid: Sound in Action, also known as Metroid Prime & Fusion Original SoundtracksGame Sound Museum ~ Famicom Edition ~ 12 Metroid and Samus's Victoryhttps://youtu.be/shlyCwUBIdI?t=9m13s, is the classic jingle that is heard every time Samus acquires a new item in all Metroid games, with the exception of Metroid: Other M. Description ''Metroid The Nintendo Entertainment System version of ''Metroid used a slightly different jingle that puts greater emphasis on the harmony, while the original Famicom Disk System version's jingle is would become the basis for the more familiar flourish used in later games. The Get Item Jingle is used whenever any item (including expansions) is acquired. It is also played when either Kraid or Ridley is defeated; this also provides a subtle clue that Mini-Kraid is a decoy, since it does not play when defeating him. The Famicom version is included on the Game Sound Museum ~ Famicom Edition ~ 12 Metroid soundtrack album. It is also heard in Super Mario Maker when completing a level with the Samus Mystery Mushroom costume. The NES version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpAB3kkIXg4 The FDS version can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktfMiOH53Hk ''Captain N: The Game Master In the episode ''Metroid Sweet Metroid, a synthesized version of the Item Acquisition Fanfare plays when Kevin and Duke approach the locked door to Mother Brain's chamber. This version can be heard here: https://youtu.be/H19hAi7oDNw?t=49s ''Metroid II: Return of Samus In ''Metroid II: Return of Samus, bright trills are added to the beginning and end of the flourish. Unlike the previous game, this fanfare is only used for major item power-ups; collecting expansions provides a shorter untitled jingle, and killing a Metroid causes a different victory jingle to play. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGtNdK9nchc ''Super Metroid In ''Super Metroid, the Item Acquisition Fanfare is once again used when acquiring every item, including expansions. Due to the choice of instrument samples, it sounds darker and more solemn than either of its bright predecessors. It is also included on the Super Metroid: Sound in Action soundtrack album. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdEFCzMNPa0 When entering the room containing the three Etecoons, they will sing the theme before starting to Wall Jump. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros., a remixed version is used as the victory fanfare that plays whenever Samus wins a match. It would later become the victory theme for Metroid characters throughout the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. This version is music track 18 in the Sound Test.https://youtu.be/nAVxF3uf5uY?t=12m31s It was arranged as a bright and militaristic fanfare by Hirokazu Ando of HAL Laboratory, who also arranged the Planet Zebes Stage theme. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdhtZ9dcbl8 ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Just like the previous game, ''Super Smash Bros. Melee plays this fanfare when Samus wins a match, although now the jingle has been recorded from a live orchestral performance for the first time. This version is titled Samus's Victory in the Melee Sound Test. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmnun33pnyo ''Metroid Fusion In ''Metroid Fusion, the Get Item Jingle features very electronic-sounding instrumentation, evoking the space station setting of the game. It ends with a low bass glissando heard through much of the game's score. This jingle is heard when obtaining major upgrades (from downloaded Data Rooms or absorbed Core-X) and when unlocking Security Rooms; a simpler sound effect is heard instead when an expansion tank is obtained. This version is included on the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1le7tOFExo ''Metroid Prime The ''Metroid Prime remix of the Get Item Jingle is slower and features a choir and orchestral instruments, giving it a soothing and heavenly tone. In addition to being used for acquiring power-ups, it is heard when using a Map, Missile or Ammo Station. It is included on the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks alongside the version from Metroid Fusion. This same version of the Get Item Jingle is reused in the ''Metroid Prime'' flash game, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Samus Returns. In Echoes, it is likewise used for Map, Missile, and Ammo Stations. In the Samus Returns internal files, the fanfare is titled Sphere Jingle Placeholder, presumably referring to the Item Sphere. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1tyK9BCSL0 Metroid Prime also introduces the Tank Jingle, which consists of the last four notes of the Get Item Jingle. This shorter jingle is heard when collecting expansions, although the Item Acquisition Fanfare still plays when picking up Power Bomb Expansions in Prime. The Tank Jingle is reused in every subsequent Metroid Prime game and Samus Returns. ''Metroid: Zero Mission In all releases of ''Metroid: Zero Mission, the Item Acquisition Fanfare is based upon the NES version of Metroid, with the harmony more prominently heard than the melody. It also ends with a trill, similar to the Return of Samus version. Unlike in Metroid, this is only heard when obtaining power-ups; collecting expansions gives the same sound effect as Fusion, defeating bosses such as Kraid does not play any fanfare, and collecting Unknown Items plays a more mysterious and unsettling jingle. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9eUYS7Z16A A choral rendition of the theme, more similar to the FDS version and all subsequent remixes, is heard when obtaining the Fully Powered Suit after defeating the Ruins Test. Like the Prime version, this one is slower and more heavenly in tone. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBOE2zMxFgw ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt Unlike all other games in the ''Prime series, Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt features a unique version of the Item Acquisition Fanfare. It is much faster than most versions of the jingle. The melody is performed by a gritty-sounding electric guitar heard throughout the demo's soundtrack, backed by a choir. This version can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ6mzc72UAE ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl provides an updated orchestral version of Samus's Victory. It is used for both Samus and Zero Suit Samus whenever they win a match. This version is fanfare 4 in the Brawl Sound Test.https://youtu.be/TWIAnilk_2A?t=27s The same remix is used in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate; it is not included in the respective Sound Tests of 3DS or Wii U. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gupxfrmKYtc ''Jam With the Band'' In the instrument trivia, this song is played to demonstrate the pipe organ. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. In ''WarioWare D.I.Y., the Item Acquisition Fanfare is part of 9-volt's Metroid record, which is a techno remix including some of the original's 8-bit instruments. This version can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjriFbcNT3w ''Nintendo Land In the Metroid Blast attraction of ''Nintendo Land, a bright and orchestral version of the Item Acquisition Fanfare is heard at the end of a mission or a competitive match. If Master Rank is achieved during an Assault Mission, then the fanfare is altered to sound even more triumphant. The Mission Complete version can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wa9VDj_4iI The Mastered version can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz3Tac3y2Ig ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In addition to the returning version of Samus's Victory from ''Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate introduces an aggressive and sinister arrangement of the fanfare, used for Ridley and Dark Samus when they win a match. The melody is intensely performed with brass instruments punctuated by hard metallic percussion before ending with a ghoulish howl. This version can be heard here: https://www.ssbwiki.com/images/a/ac/Victory_%28Metroid_Villains%29.ogg In the E3 2018 demo for the game, Ridley's victory fanfare was slightly different, ending with a mysterious harp arpeggio reminiscent of the Unknown Item acquisition jingle from Zero Mission: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOy6YdppAtw Trivia *In Return of Samus, the Item Acquisition Fanfare is the only returning music theme from the original Metroid. *In Kid Icarus: Uprising, the first four notes of the fanfare are hummed by Viridi when cutting off Pit for making note of the Komayto's similarities to Metroids. References Category:Music Category:Super Metroid: Sound in Action Category:Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Land